The Spear Of Celaeno II: New Adventures, New Horizons!
by Starfire Protector
Summary: Celaeno is overjoyed to be reunited with her family after being gone over ten years. However, she must overcome one more obstacle before she can be truly happy. It is advise you read "The Spear Of Celaeno!" first, so this story makes more sense.
1. Chapter 1

The Spear Of Celaeno II: New Adventures, New Horzions.

"So you kept my airship? After all this time?" Celaeno asked as she walked with her family. Sure, she was a parrot, they were ducks. They were related by blood, she was only adopted. But she knew she was just as important.

"Sure did!" Della answered. She flipped back her hair which she had grown out some in Celaeno's absince. Four ducklings followed with excitment while the last two adults made sure they didn't go to far. Dewey, the middle child of the triplets jumped up onto a rock just as Celaeno passed by it. "What was it like being a pirate? How did you loose your leg?"

"What kinds of treasure did you find?" Louie interrupted, pulling on his green hoodie.

"DId you have a large crew?" Huey asked, picking up a notebook.

"DID YOU EVER HAVE A DUEL WITH DON KARNAGE?" Webby yelled.

"Okay okay, slow down a bit." the parrot said with a laugh as she adjusted her wide brimmed pirate hat. "Let's just get to the ship first. Then I promise I will answer all your questions."

"Uncle Scrooge?" Della asked. "You and Donald have been pretty quiet, are you okay?"

The older duck adjusted his glasses slightly. "Ah'm fine lass, just been thinking." he said.

"About?" Della inquired.

"How much has changed since Celly left. Naow she's back, but she's still adapting some."

Della put an arm around Scrooge, then Donald. "The Spear Of Selene is in the past." she said. "Let's live in the moment of now."

Scrooge nodded, but it was clear eh still held some regrets.


	2. Chapter 2

Donald lifted the (mostly rotted) wood plank that held the doors shut for so long. He said something, but it was to unintellgable for anyone to understand, except Scrooge.

"What did he say?" Louie asked.

"He said 'Shall we entire?' " Scrooge answered.

The group walked in. Della flicked a lightswitch and some lights buzzed and flickered, then turned on. The colossal airship could be seen now. The sails were torn and most of the planks were rotted. Celaeno's ears bent down. _"Is this what being gone for over a decade did to my ship?" _she asked herself as she walked forward. Della followed her. The kids followed Della. Donald and Scrooge followed the kids. The ship creeked and groaned from their combined weight. "Watch your step, this is very unstable." Celaeno commented. No sooner had she spoke, her emerald/metal swirled peg leg went though some rotted planks.

"Celaeno!" Della and Scrooge shouted as they rushed over. "Are ye hurt lass?" Scrooge asked as he helped her out.

"No no, I'm okay, just a bit startled." Celaeno said as she shoved an old crate to the hole. "Though I don't want anyone else to fa-" she was cut off by Louie yelling.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Oh, gold!"

"He fell into the treasure room, didn't here?" Scrooge asked.

"Like uncle, like nephew." Celaeno commented. "Come on, get's get him."


	3. Chapter 3

"WOO HOO! GOLD FOR EVERYBODY!" Louie yelled as Celaeno and Scrooge hurried down. "Ooh, what's this?" he asked, picking up a small gold coin. He stuffed it into his pocket just as Celaeno kicked the door open with her peg leg.

"Louie!" they both snapped.

"What?" Louie asked innocently.

Celaeno tried to think of a comeback, but nothing came to her mind.  
"Nothing..." she said quickly. "Back on deck ye lazy landlubber!" she snapped. Louie jumped up am ran back to the main deck. Celaeno and Scrooge shared a laugh, then followed.

"Della, what all will the ship need replaced?" Celaeno asked.  
"And how much will it cost?" Scrooge added.

Della unrolled a long list. "Sails, most of the deck, all the windows, three cannons, ship's wheel, rails, din-"

"Okay okay, I get it. We might as well trash this ship and get a new one." Celaneo said, looking down. "It's just going to be more expensive fixing this one then getting a new one."

"But, Celae-I mean, Captain Celaeno, this ship meant so much to you. And we've fixed it before, we can do it again!" Della said, hope and excitement in her voice.

"Yeah!" the four ducklings shouted.

"Your sure?" Celaeno said, looking at Scrooge and Donald.

Donald said something, but no one was sure what it was.  
"If we are going to fix this ship, we'd best get started." Scrooge said. "Let's get back to McDuck Manor get all the supplies we can!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hours passed, and despite everything they gathered, it didn't seem like it would be enough to fix the airship.

"Got any other ideas, Della?" Celaneo asked.

"We go buy the parts?" Della answered.

"I doubt they'd have what we need."

Della looked down, but the an idea popped into her mind.  
"I cannot believe I didn't with of this before! Your first mate, Mullet, works in the McDuck lumber yards. Maybe he can help fix up the ship!"

Celaeno's ears lifted. "That's a perfect idea! Let's tell Uncle Scrooge!"

The duck and parrot hurried off.

Later on, when they spoke with Mullet, and he had assessed the ship's damage, he confirmed he and the mechanics could repair it, but it would take awhile.  
"Why don't you take the Sunchaser out for a fly?" he said. "Or go and do something with your family, Captain. This will take a few weeks at least."

"HEY!" Webby shouted as she ran by with one of Celaeno's old treasure maps. "WAS THIS GAUNTLET OF FIRE EVER FOUND?"

"Nope. Never." Celaneo said. "I could never find the proper bearings for it."

"Why don't we all search for that?" Dewey said, excited.

"YEAH!" Webby and Huey shouted. Louie was too busy looking at his phone.

"Pack the Sunchaser, everyone!" Scrooge shouted. "We're goin on a nice, family adventure!"


	5. Chapter 5

"BEST ROAD TRIP EVER!" Della yelled as the Sunchaser cut though the clouds. It felt good to be going on an adventure with her entire family. Celaeno was excited too.

"Celaeno! Ah need ye to chart the course!" Scrooge called.

"On it, Uncle Scrooge." she said, hurrying over. Her peg leg clinked loudly.

"So Mom, is Aunt Celaeno a real pirate?" Dewey asked.

"She sure is!" Della said, smiling. "She even had a duel with Don Karnage once!"

"Don Karnage? As in the very pirate we dealt with?" he asked.

Della nodded. "We had to rescue Donald!"

Donald grumbled in the background.

"DO TELL US THE STORY!" Webby yelled.

"Well, it was long before you were hatched..." Della started

~~Flashback~~

The large airship cut though the clouds in pursuit of the plane.  
"He won't get away with that." Celaeno hissed. "No one goes after my family." she turned, looking at her one eyed first mate. "Pick up the pace Mullet!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" he said.

"Uncle Scrooge, prepare the cannons!" she snapped. Scrooge nodded at Della and they hurried about, gathering cannonballs and gunpowder.

The airship flew faster, catching up to Don Karnage's plane. As they flew side by side, the two captains glared at one another. She could see Donald tied to the wing. Don Karnage sent his men out first. Della and Scrooge quickly started to fight them off. Mullet found himself multi-tasking between fighting and steering the airship. Celaeno grabbed a rope and she swung onto Don Kargae's plane, just as Mullet began to lower the airship. She cut Donald's binds with her sword, just as Don Karnage's own sword hit her's. The two captains dueled, moving across the wing. Celaeno's peg leg slipped and she fell off. Thankfully, she landed on the deck of her airship.

"Celly! Are you hurt?" Della ran over, concerned.

"No no..I'm alright." Celaeno flinched as she sat up. "Lucky for me it was not a far fall. Donald okay?"

Della nodded.

~~End flashback~~

"WHOA!" the ducklings (except Louie) said. Della grind, looking over at Celaeno. The parrot looked over her shoulder, and smiled at Della. "Course is chartted, but be warned, this is pirate country. No way around that."

"Mom, is this the same place where Aunt Celaeno and Don Karnage had their duel?" Dewey asked.

"It is." Della answered.

"Plane on the starboard bow!" Webby yelled.

Celaeno's pointy ears bent down. She knew who it was.


	6. Chapter 6

At first, there was just one plane. But then all the others came into veiw.

"We can never get a break, can we?!" Celaeno said, frustrated.

Some lines were thrown, and the planes began to wrap up the Sunchaser in them. A cannon was blasted and the cannonball went stright through the plane, causing it to shift. Everyone was tumbled into a corner.

"Your foot is in my face!" Louie said to Dewey.

"You hand is in my eye!" Huey said to Webby.

"GET YOUR TAIL OUT OF MY FACE!" Della yelled to Donald.

"Eehee..Ah'm..Celly, lass, your peg leg is against my neck." Scrooge said, slightly nervous.

"Webby, mind moving you foot?" Celaeno asked.

"I would love to, but Dewey is sitting on it." Webby answered.

"Well, Louie's feet are in my face!" Dewey complained.

"I'd move it for you, but I don't feel like it." Louie said as he dug out his phone.

Celaeno sighed and she tried to wiggle free, then she heard very familiar noise. Another plane flew close, and in a moment, Captain Don Karnage jumped from it and landed inside the Sunchaser, looking at the tangled mess of ducks and a parrot.

"So, we meet again!" Don Karnage commented.

"Much to soon I gotta admit." Celaeno said as she pulled her peg leg away from Louie, who had moved off of Dewey when he saw the shiny chunk of emerald. She then noticed the duckling clinging to it. "Della, can you get Louie?!" she hollered. "Love to Celly, but I am still trying to get free!" Della answered. Celaeno then turned back to Don Karnage.

"I will only ask this once." Celaneo hissed, drawing her sword. "Why are you here?"


	7. Chapter 7

Don Karnage laughed as he pushed Celaeno's sword aside with his. He started to approach the McDuck family, but Celaeno stepped in between. "You didn't answer my question." she said.

"Why should I?" Don Karnage asked. "Parrot's have pea-sized brains."

"And how do you know that, Flea Fur?" Celaneo said with a slight smirk.

"EXCUSE ME?! You have ears! Parrot's are not supposed to have ears!"

"You have no tail! I thought all dogs had tails!"

Don Karnage rolled his eyes. "I am here to steal what you stole from me!"

"Which ye stole form us to begin with." Scrooge commented as he helped Della and Webby up.

"We don't mention that part." Don Karnage said. He was taken by surprise when he felt Celaeno's sword to his back.

"One trick, you get it. Clear?!" she snapped.

"Honestly Celaeno, you've changed from who I once knew. So serious and stiff, unlike the carefr-" Don Karnage started.

"Time's were rough, something you'd never understand!" Celaneo cut him off. "You have no idea what I had to go though to get back home!"

Don Karnage rolled his eyes, but he paid more attention when he felt Celaeno's sword poke his back.

The ducklings looked up at Della, waiting for her to explain what had between Celaneo and Don Karnage. Della and Scrooge looked to Donald and nodded. "We'll explain in a bit." they whispered.

"I've a deal for you, Celaeno. We have a duel. I win, I get the treasure, and all of you as hostages. If you win, you're all free."

"Celly..That's a huge risk." Scrooge said softly.

"Can you dew it?" Dewey asked.

Celaeno's ears bent back. "I've not choice." she glared at Don Karnage. "We duel at sunset."


	8. Chapter 8

The sun had set. Don Karnage's crew had taken the chance to tie up Scrooge, Donald, Della, and the Ducklings. They left Celaeno free since she was to duel Don Karnage.

"Look at this." Don Karnage said. "The one who _isn't _a duck! But a one legged parrot!" he smirked, feeling proud of his comment.

"My leg was lost for a good cause!" Celaeno snapped as she drew her sword. Within it's reflection, she could see Della's face. She looked worried, but at the same time, sad. Celaeno could take a guess on what her 'sister' was thinking.

"ALRIGHT!" barked a crewmemeber who lacked a shirt. "CAPTAIN DON KARNAGE SHALL NOW FIGHT AGAINST CELAENO. THE RULES ARE NO CHEATING BUT HAVING OTHERS HELP YOU OUT. LET THE DUEL BEGIN!"

"So, how's life been." he sarcastically asked as his sword clashed against Celaeno's.

"Why does that concern you." she bit back.

"Oh, just wondering." he commented, almost chopping with one of her green feathers.

"Why would you dare wonder?! You walked out on me years ago!" Celaeno's sword sparked against his.

"Really? I thought it was you who walked out on me!" he stayed sarcastic.

"I know why you came after us. You don't just want that treasure becuase it's treasure!" Her sword nipped his arm, tearing the sleeve. Don Karnage jumped back, a bit startled. Celaeno took advantage and knocked his sword from his hand, using hers.

"Wha-How?!" he said.

"You lost." Celaeno said. "Now leave." she carefully cut their ropes, a bit surprised when Della hugged onto her, sniffling. Celaeno lay her clawed hand on her shoulder. "Let's go." she said.

As they family boraded the Sunchaser, Webby's phone started to ring. She pulled it from her pocket and answered it. "Hello? Webby here!"

"Hey Webby, this is Lena. Just calling to say Violet and I are coming over tonight like we promised."

"WONDERFUL!" Webby yelled into the phone, unable to contain her excitement. "SEE YOU THEN!"She then ended the call and put her phone back into her pocket.

The Sunchaser then took off quickly.


	9. Chapter 9

CRASH. The Sunchaser crumpled up as it slammed into the side of the hill.

"Aw phooy!" Della commented. "It'll get fixed though!"

The ducklings jumped out, crowding around their mother. Scrooge and Donald then walked out with Celaeno.

"I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO MEET MY FRIENDS!" Webby shouted.

Celaeno's ears bent back a bit. "I'm sure they are great." she was a bit uncertain however.

Scrooge opened the door, not even blinking when an arrow whizzed by him. Donald yelled some unintelligible duck noises as the arrow went though his sailor hat and pinned it to a tree. He pulled it off and put it on, glaring.

"LENNAAA!" Webby yelled, tackling her just as Violet walked up to Celaneo.

"This is your kitten?" she asked, giving Celaeno a small white cat.

"Sure is!" Celaneo said with a smile. "Her name is Snow."

Della and the other ducklings walked in. The kids all ran off to play, while the adults chatted.

"So, Celaeno, after your airship is fixed, what will our next destination be?" Della asked as Scrooge unrolled a map. Celaneo looked it over, then circled a temple. "I say the Temple Of The Ancients." she said. "But for now, let's all try to relax!" She grinned and stroked Snow, who meowed playfully.


End file.
